


I Want to be Your Equal

by Hibibun



Series: Hibiya Drabbles [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butler or not, Hibiya was determined to get what he wanted from Shitsuo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to be Your Equal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if I'm the only one filling the Shitsuo/Hibiya tag, it needs to exist.

It had been bugging him for weeks now. Normally, when Hibiya wanted something it was never something that bothered him this much. Anything he wanted he could have at his fingertips within the day if physically possible. These were all material things however, ranging anywhere from a particular book to a type of cuisine he read about and was interested in trying. People were another story and hurdle for the prince however.

Namely one person at the moment, his loyal servant Shitsuo.

The man made him feel genuinely special. It seemed at times that almost every breath, action and thought was centered around how he could best please Hibiya and the prince had never felt his heart beat faster.

It didn’t help that he was gorgeous. His mannerisms were that of a perfect gentleman in many ways far more refined than Hibiya himself. Admittedly, the royal found himself capable of showing his anger when he lost patience or was trying to hide his own feelings whereas the butler seemed to never lose his temper at all in his presence despite how ridiculous his requests often could be.

An obsession grew out of calling for his presence to do inane chores just to keep him company or consistently to call for him even though he was in the middle of other duties and fumbling with excuses as to why he called him. He had a suspicion that the blond knew something about his true intentions as he often caught him smiling whenever he rambled off his excuse or when he was feeling particularly bold questioned him on it in the most irritatingly polite tone that he wanted to snap that wasn’t how he felt at all. He was horrified. He was in denial. He wanted this man he could not have. He wanted to keep going with these masochistic smiles and hearing him compliment him on meaningless tasks the prince had performed.

“Is there anything else I may do for you, my lord?” Shitsuo asked bowing as was his usual habit after dropping off his afternoon tea.

Hibiya stared hard into the cup unable to face the man he was sure was about to break his heart, “Kiss me.”

The butler blinked unsure if he heard his master correctly, “Pardon me, but I don’t think I caught that, my lor—”

“Don’t be foolish, you heard me,” Hibiya snapped his face flushed, “don’t make me repeat myself again.”

A soft smile graced the butler’s face as he moved closer getting on knee he took Hibya’s hand and kissed the back of his palm.

He had nowhere to hide and the butler’s lips grew into a suspicious grin. He planned this the conniving—

“N-Not there,” Hibiya stuttered out frustrated that he had nowhere else to look since he knew the other expected him to be directed.

“Kiss me like how you would kiss a lover,” Hibiya said harshly embarrassed by his own confession.

Standing and moving closer, the butler murmured before closing the distance between their lips, “As you wish.”


End file.
